


Playing Pirates and Princesses

by danke_rose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tumblr: Smutember, kurtty - Freeform, sex in a wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: A combination of Smutember prompts leads to this mostly plotless story about Kurt and Kitty at a masquerade ball getting a little creative in alleviating some tension, and then finishing up the traditional way.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Playing Pirates and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Smutember late, so to kind of catch up, I combined a bunch of prompts in one. We have here, in varying levels of inclusion, Costumes, Dirty talk, Foreplay, Oral, First time, Roleplay, You Can Touch But You Can't Look.
> 
> "First time" is kind of a stretch, as are a few of the others, but I think they work out okay.
> 
> Warning: there is brief mention between these two consenting adults, while playing the parts of Wesley and Buttercup, of some dubcon elements. Nothing happens like that, but the hint that it might happen if the Dread Pirate Roberts were so inclined is there. I don't want anyone to get a shock--it's very mild to my mind--but I don't want anyone to be upset or have a bad experience. So please be aware. 
> 
> To those who don't know, Kurt Wagner is Nightcrawler from the X-Men, and Kitty Pryde is Shadowcat; during Excalibur 55 and 56, the team is ambushed by a villain and Kitty hides in the very spacious walls of Braddock Manor to escape her until she recovers from an attack.
> 
> The characters, as written here, are well into adulthood and in a loving, committed relationship. If only it were canon. Sigh.
> 
> Also, please assume the characters always practice safe sex, even if not explicitly stated and even if it seems impossible. Trust me, they're doing it right. :-)

Growing up, Kurt had enjoyed any occasion that warranted a costume and a mask. It meant he could participate without fear, and even if he didn't wear a mask, the other attendees would simply assume he was. Hours without people staring, pointing, or screaming at him was borderline bliss. Even as an adult, even as an X-Man, he still looked forward to the annual masquerade ball that his friends and former teammates Brian and Meggan hosted at Braddock Manor in the fall.

It was a team reunion and party rolled into one, and he and Kitty would come separately to throw off their friends, then spend the first half of the evening figuring out who everyone was. Never knowing exactly who was in attendance, or even on the guest list, made it more interesting.

Tonight, he was dressed as Wesley in his guise as the Dread Pirate Roberts, because Kitty loved the movie and he loved pirates. It was a perfect combination. The sleeves of his shirt billowed and the ties at his neck were undone and hanging loose. It gaped open halfway down his chest, with a black belt at his waist to cinch it. He had one of his own real swords with him, tucked into the scabbard. His mask was simple black cloth as Wesley had worn. While the blue fuzz on his face was visible, he didn't care much that he'd be recognized. He cared a lot more about Kitty's reaction when she saw him in the outfit.

The first time she saw him in it, her eyes had gone wide and she'd sucked in a breath before that mischievous grin began to creep up the corners of her mouth. He knew what that particular look meant, and that occasion had been no exception. He wondered if it would have the same effect the second time around.

Across the room, he spotted Kitty, in Buttercup's red riding dress, wearing a blond wig and an ornate mask. Once he saw her, it was hard to pay much attention to the rest of the guests until he made his way through the crowd and joined her, slipping his tail around her ankle and his arm around her waist, pulling her against his hips. Her familiar smile greeted him as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

She stopped just shy of his skin and said, “What will you do with me, Dread Pirate Roberts, now that you've caught me?”

His heart skipped a beat, and he leaned down to whisper his response in her ear, nibbling the edge as he did. “Take you aboard my ship, Princess Buttercup. My cabin is quite lonely these days.” He dragged his hand down her arm.

Kitty feigned shock, then gave up as Kurt's lips brushed across her cheek and captured her mouth. She kissed him back, flicking her tongue inside and darting it along his fangs. Her fingers skimmed down his neck, scratching gently at the velvet in the open V of his shirt.

“You're very persuasive, Captain Roberts,” she said. “I might be convinced to come along willingly if you continue in this manner.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” he said. “Would the lady like some wine? Perhaps a dance?”

"Perhaps. But you should know, I'm not a princess."

"If you say so."

Kitty slipped her hand in his and smiled happily. Kurt felt like the dashing rogue she called him in his Dread Pirate Roberts costume, the sword bouncing at his hip and a swath of blue velvet fur visible at his chest. Kurt enjoyed putting on costumes, but he knew sexy pirate was one of her favorites. He led her to the dance floor, watching the sway of her hips.

“I think that's Meggan,” Kitty said as they danced, nodding towards a woman floating through the crowd, her movements almost ethereal. Her long blond hair was unmistakable, even pulled up into the high chignon as it was.

“She could be.” Kurt wasn't interested, with Kitty's cheek tucked into his shoulder and her breath tickling the exposed fur at his neckline. He ran his hand down her back and angled his hips so she pressed closer, her body fitting into his like pieces of a puzzle.

She lifted her eyes, and her breath tickled the hair behind his ear when she whispered, “Why, Captain Roberts. I do believe your sword has moved.”

He broke character to answer her. “ _Gott_ , Kitty, I can't stop thinking about you under this dress.”

She laughed brightly. “This old thing? It leaves _everything_ to the imagination.”

“I have a very good imagination.”

She turned serious. “You wanna skip out early?”

“I would love to. But it seems rather rude.”

“A quickie?”

He touched her cheek lovingly and kissed her hair above the mask. “Kätzchen, I think once I have you naked beside me, I will not be much interested in this party any more.”

“I have an idea,” she said, and his cock twitched at the look in her eyes. “Trust me?”

“I always have.”

She took his hand and led him towards one of the studies, where a few people were milling around, drinking wine and talking. The next room was an office, and past that was a library. Both rooms were empty, but Kitty didn't stop.

“Remember when we had that housewarming party here?” she said. "Sat-Yr-9 and Jamie attacked us?"

“When Alysdane was killed? Unfortunately, yes. But if this is your strategy to take my mind off your body, I'd rather dance again.”

She smirked. “It isn't. I'm going to show you where I hid from Jamie.” She pulled him into the wall, phasing him into the wide, dark space between the beams.

“You hid in here?” His voice echoed dully off the wooden studs and plaster inside the wall space. He could see wires and pipes a little farther down the wall, but where they stood was nothing but empty space. Pitch black, without a single crack to let in the light from the rooms beyond. Luckily, that wasn't a problem for him.

“Yeah, for almost ten hours.” Kitty's hands ran down his chest and fumbled at his belt to unlace his trousers. He touched her hair and slipped the mask off, understanding now what she had planned. His cock stirred again as her hand brushed over it.

“It's cozy, huh?” she said, and he could hear the anticipation in her voice even as she tried to sound casual.

“Kätzchen...”

She finished unlacing his pants, rubbing her hand over his erection and then her cheek as her hands swept over his backside to find his tail. Carefully, she drew it through the hole in the back of his pants, fingers circling the base and scratching gently underneath until he hissed her name through clenched teeth. Kitty knew how to touch him, and his tail was particularly sensitive, especially when he was already aroused. She lingered there, teasing the base and working his pants a little farther down his legs. He moaned into her hair as her fingers closed around his hard shaft.

“You'll have to be quiet,” she said, and her eyes moved in the darkness, blindly seeking the golden glow of his. “The guests will think there's a ghost. A very horny ghost.” She kept her hands on him, just enough pressure to make his breath come faster.

“A very happy, satisfied ghost,” he said, “If you keep this up.”

“Oh, I intend to keep it _up_ ,” she said, stroking up to the tip and circling it with her finger.

He moaned again, and she put her hands on his thighs.

“Can you be quiet?” she said. His pants were halfway down his thighs, and he could feel her breath on his cock. He wanted her hands on him, her mouth, those luscious lips. Her cheek rested against his thigh and her eyes were closed, and he thought he would do anything if only she would touch him again.

“Yes. Kätzchen, anything if it means—oh...”

Her mouth closed around his cock, the warmth a pleasant shock that made him purse his lips together. Her soft lips slid up and down while her tongue pressed and rubbed, and Kurt braced his hands against the walls as jolts of pleasure sparked in his groin.

He closed his eyes and listened to the wet sounds of her mouth and her soft humming. She paused to kiss his thighs and rub the base of his tail again. He shut his mouth on another groan, and she gripped the perfect muscular curves of his ass, hands gradually moving forward. She wrapped her fingers around him, thumbing the place that made his breath catch, then kissed the tip.

Kurt was close, pressure building as she sucked and licked and kissed along his length.

“Kitty...”

Then he was there, spilling over the edge, panting and clenching his teeth to keep from crying out. Kitty sat back, licking her lips, and he dropped to a crouch, heedless of his state of undress. He had to kiss her, had to feel her mouth against his, her lips and her tongue. He tasted himself, kissed her harder, not caring that her fingers were pulling at his hair and shifting his cloth mask.

Finally he released her, helping her to her feet. She tried to help with his pants, but she couldn't see a thing in the utter blackness of the space between the walls.

“I can't believe you did this,” he said, his head still swimming. “Here, of all places.”

She let out a stifled laugh. “Neither can I. Not the most romantic setting.”

“You're here,” he said, and watched her cheeks light up. He finished tucking his shirt back into his pants and adjusted the belt and his mask. “You might want to reapply your lipstick.”

“Nah. I don't care if they know I've been kissed by such a lustful pirate.”

“How much time do you want to spend in this wall space?” he said, leaning down to kiss her again, briefly this time.

Kitty stuck her head out first, insuring the space was vacant, then pulled Kurt out behind her. She inspected his costume while Kurt picked pieces of dust out of her hair.

“You know,” Kitty began as they walked back into the crush of guests in the ballroom, “I always did enjoy your pirate games. Maybe when the party's over...” She ran her hand over his backside then down his tail.

“The Dread Pirate Roberts has no intention of letting you go, Princess Buttercup.”

She whirled on him, her eyes sparking with excitement as she played along. “But Captain Roberts, you killed my love, my Wesley, a poor farm boy. No matter how attracted I am to you, I could never be with you.”

Kurt lifted his mask, and Kitty gasped. “Wesley!” She kissed him, flinging her arms around his neck, and laughing softly at his neck.

“Enjoying yourselves?” said a familiar deep voice behind them.

Kitty let go of Kurt to embrace Brian Braddock and his wife Meggan. “Best party yet,” she said, twining her fingers between Kurt's.

“Cerise is here,” Brian said, “And Kylun as well.”

“You finally convinced him,” Kurt said. “Where is he?”

“Talking to Cerise. I thought I'd let you know,” Brian said. He cleared his throat. “She promised not to hit you tonight.”

“I wonder what else she has in mind,” Kurt quipped.

Kitty put her arm around his waist. “You've got a sword. I say let her bring it on.”

“I don't think the party needs a fight, Kitty,” Brian said, and chuckled.

They moved through the room talking, until Brian pointed out their two former teammates. Kurt had dated Cerise until she was arrested and taken to the Shi'Ar empire for trial. In spite of his efforts, he was not able to get her back, and didn't see her again until Brian's and Meggan's wedding. Cerise had used the occasion to take out her anger at what she viewed as Kurt's abandonment. “We can wait until she leaves if you want,” Kitty said.

“I'm not worried,” he assured her as he stepped up to greet their old friend, Kylun. Kurt hadn't bothered putting his mask back on, and it dangled from the back of his belt, just below Kitty's hand. Kylun was also recognizable with or without a mask, and was not at all surprised to be called by name.

He grinned when he saw them, clapping Kurt's shoulder and hugging Kitty. Cerise kept her hands folded in front of her until Kitty spoke to her.

“It's good to see you, Cerise,” she said.

After a heartbeat, she smiled back, and Kitty let out a tense breath. “I am pleased to see you again as well.”

They chatted with their friends for a little while, hearing all the latest news of the past few years and sharing their own. Kitty had a moment of doubt about Cerise's promise not to hit anyone when they told her they'd been dating for a while, but she smiled and said she was happy for them.

Brian and Meggan ended the conversation when they greeted the crowd, silencing the music and thanking everyone for coming. Some of the guests began moving toward the doors. Kurt and Kitty bid their old friends good night, then wandered the thinning crowd until they found Brian and Meggan at the door.

“Thank you,” Kurt said to their hosts. “Do you need help with anything?”

To Kitty's relief, they did not, and she and Kurt were free to go up to their room. She'd been thinking about getting him naked again since their tryst in the wall. As they ascended the wide, elegant staircase to their room, she giggled. Kurt paused, a curious expression on his face, eager to join in whatever had made her happy.

“What?”

“Well, you _see_ , Captain Roberts,” she said, pretending to be shy and blinking her lashes at him. “I've never been ravished by a pirate before.” She twirled a lock of hair and bit her lip temptingly.

“Is that so, Princess?” he said, taking a halting step up, his hand tight in hers. Kitty was sure if she ran her hand down the front of his trousers, she'd find him hard again.

“Yes,” she said. “What are you going to do to me?”

They reached the top of the stairs, and the long hallway lay empty before them. The carpeting was thick and plush making even loud voices seem muffled. Still, Kurt spared a quick glance behind them and said quietly, “First I'll undress you very slowly. I'll take a moment to admire your beauty before I touch you. I will be so gentle when I touch you, you will beg me for more.”

“Oh, Captain...”

They arrived at their room and Kurt quickly shut and locked the door, advancing on Kitty with a mischievous grin. He was already tugging at the hem of his shirt, the ties loose at his chest. She wanted to rip his shirt off and run her hands through the velvet that coated his muscles.

“Are you going to undress me now?” she said, and he paused, lips halfway to hers.

“Yes.” His hands went to her shoulders, curving around to find the zipper behind her neck.

The collar was too high for his fingers to slip inside, a copy of Buttercup's riding dress. It wasn't meant to inspire lust, and yet Kurt's eyes burned with it. As the zipper descended, he eased the dress down her shoulders.

“What about you?” she said.

“What about...”

“Am I allowed to touch you, too?” Kitty raked her gaze down his body and laid her hands flat on his chest, dragging them down. She didn't wait for his answer, tugging at the laces of his pants and pushing them over his hips. They caught on his tail and while he was distracted with that, she phased his shirt off.

The light reflected on his fur differently in every room, so that he was always a little different, but always incredibly sexy. His shape was outlined by the dim glow of the lamp by the door, and Kitty walked her fingers over the dips and swells of muscle just above his briefs.

“Yes.” His reply was a bit late, as she was already raking her fingers through the short fur on his chest. He said it again anyway. “Yes.”

“Good. Because I want to,” she said. Kitty dropped her hands to the waistband and curled her fingers under the elastic. He shivered.

“ _Gott_ , Kätzchen.”

“Aren't you supposed to be taking _my_ clothes off, Captain?” she said as she ran her hands up his sides, pushing against the grain of his fur, then flattening it smooth on the way down.

“My apologies,” he said. Her dress fell into a pool of red silk at their feet, and Kitty kicked it aside. She stepped back, letting him enjoy the sight of her in her underwear and knee-high boots. He stood where he was, his movements hampered by the pants caught now at the tops of his own boots.

“You want some help, pirate?” she said, shifting her weight to one hip.

“Please.”

Kitty phased off the rest of his costume. He was magnificent, half shadowed in the dim room, his fur glinting in places as the lamplight reflected. Her breath hitched as she stepped into his arms and leaned up to kiss him. Warm lips and tongue held her attention, though she was aware he was removing her bra while his tail tugged at her panties. A quick phase let them slip free. His hands moved over her back, his pelvis tight against hers, leaving no question of what he wanted. His tail rubbed across her backside and tightened around her thigh.

She ran her hand down his abs and began to stroke his cock, staring up at him in wide-eyed innocence. “Does this feel good?”

He nodded jerkily and she continued. “Captain, you keep forgetting to tell me what your plan is for me.” She took her hand away. “I think you're distracted.”

He couldn't stand it any longer, but grabbed her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He kissed her passionately, desperate for the taste of her, pressing his knee between her thighs.

“My Princess,” he said, still trying to hang on to the role for her sake. All he really wanted to do was spread her legs wide and sink his aching cock into her. “You're so beautiful.”

“Captain, you feel so good. I love the way I feel when you touch me. Will you touch me more?”

“Yes.” He pressed his hips against her pelvis until she whimpered and opened her legs wider for him. “Like this,” he said and rocked his hips into her, the pressure of his cock drawing a soft moan from her. He bent her knee, kissing her inner thigh in a teasing path toward her hip. “And this.” He kissed her belly, nipping and licking his way to her breasts. “And this.” By the time he had most of one breast in his mouth, she was gasping and begging for more. His tail held her knee in place while he rubbed his tongue over her nipple, his fangs barely grazing the sensitive skin.

Kitty clutched at his shoulder and his arm when his finger dipped inside her. He withdrew it, soaked, and began to circle her clit while her soft moans encouraged him. Her hips rolled against his palm, demanding more. He lifted his mouth from her breast and began to move down her body, but she stopped him, grabbing his arm and his hair.

“Kurt,” she said in a tremulous voice. “Kiss me. Stay here and let me hold you.”

He kissed her hip and said, “As you wish.”

His fingers and thumb stroked slick circles around her clit while he kissed her, her hold on him never wavering. Her lips broke away from his when she gasped with her climax, shaking beneath him and pressing her face into his neck.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear, knowing she was too far gone in that moment to answer him.

Kitty took deep breaths while she scratched through his curls, cupping his ear when she passed over it. She found the lobe with her lips and left open mouthed kisses along his jaw. Then she blinked up at him, wide eyes and flushed cheeks making his heart race.

“Captain,” she said, “I hope you aren't finished.”

“I did promise a proper ravishing,” he replied, shifting his hips as her hands gripped his backside.

He entered her slowly, drawing out the sensation and watching her lashes flutter with pleasure.

“Oh Kurt.”

“Yes, love?” He withdrew just as slowly and Kitty grabbed a fistful of his hair.

“Roll over.”

He let out a soft chuckle but did as she asked, pulling her with him. She grinned down at him and rocked her hips in rhythm with his own rise and fall, until both of them lay spent and satisfied. Kurt pulled the sheet over them when Kitty finally squirmed to his side.

“I love you,” she said as she drifted off, her arm draped across his chest and her hand curled at his side. “Captain Roberts.”

“I'm not the real Dread Pirate Roberts,” he said, and she poked his ribs.

“And I'm not a princess.”

Kurt pulled her closer and twined his tail around her ankle. He closed his eyes and let the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.

  
  



End file.
